This invention relates to apparatus for use in film splicing.
When two film strips are to be spliced, for example as a result of film breakage, it is necessary to prepare the free ends in order that they may be efficiently joined by use of adhesives, solvents or other suitable bonding agents, hereinafter referred to as adhesive. In particular, it is usually necessary to scrape the film emulsion on one film strip and to remove or roughen the backing on the other film strip so that the adhesive can properly bond the two film strips together. In addition, it is sometimes necessary to trim or cut the ends of the film strips, for example because of irregular shaped ends or incorrect length.